Iwa's Ace
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto at 3 years old runs leading a mob into the border between Fire and Earth country only to run into Oonoki the Tsuchikage, his little granddaughter Kurotsuchi, KiroiTsuchi, Deidara moving through only to see Naruto fighting for his life against the mob and decides to help.


**Summary:Naruto at 3 years old runs leading a mob into the border between Fire and Earth country only to run into Oonoki the Tsuchikage, his little granddaughter Kurotsuchi, KiroiTsuchi, Deidara moving through only to see Naruto fighting for his life against the mob and decides to help. Godike/Cold/Semi-Emotionless/Dark/Unforgiving Naruto Scorch/Yoton/Sharingan/Rinnegan/Crystal/Bakuton/Sh akuton/Swift/Dust/Meiton/Mokuton/Metal/Ranton Naruto, Insanely Smart Naruto x HaremxOCHarem. Technological Naruto, Gun-Wielding Naruto, elements of Street Fighter and Bleach and Star Wars, Inuyasha, Yuyu Hakusho and Hokuto No Ken Konoha and Bayonetta Bashing along with Civilian, and Elder council and Sandaime, genderbending, Uzumakicest and incest**

**I do not own naruto or any other anime mentioned in this fic**

* * *

"KILL THE DEMON BRAT!" Naruto Uzumaki cursed as he ran through the trees with both civilian and ninja behind him looking not in the least bit sane and clutched the three colored scrolls tightly holding all of his inheritance that belong to his true lineage. He had found out by eavesdropping on the Sandaime who was planning on hiding his heritage from him unless he decided when he should get it.

He had never felt so much hatred for the Sandaime but, he finally let it out and snuck into the Hokage's office making copies of every jutsu, chakra control exercise, training schedules, and village plans and a copy of the Forbidden scroll before sneaking into the Senju, Uchiha, and Namikaze estates taking everything that belonged to him even his father's famed Hiraishin and Rasengan.

Unfortunately the mob was chasing him again and he was leading them for a good 2 hours and saw that these civilians were retired academy students who didn't pass the academy along with some anbu, Jounin and Chunin looking like they came out of a mental asylum and he could see they were between the Earth and Fire country border and hoped he could make it to Iwa where he read his father wasn't hated at all and had others like him.

(A few miles from Naruto)

"Oji-sama when are we going to meet Naruto-kun?" Oonoki smiled down at Deidara who was wearing what looked like a Iwa Jonin outfit she got for being such a prodigy and was training as an apprentice in the Explosion corps.

"We will be there just be pati-" He suddenly stopped when they saw a blond haired boy with black streaks that was wild, spiky and untamed and saw to their shock his Eyes were red with 3 spinning tomoes and his other a metallic purple with several rings surrounding the pupil holding his sides with a grimace of pain making their eyes narrow.

_'No one this young should be able to hold pain in like that, and his hair...' _Oonoki thought remembering a blue eye'd blond smiling at him friendly and it clicked.

"Naruto-musuko?" Naruto backflipped away from a barrage of kunai as the mob appeared advancing on him.

"There's no escape demon brat, accept your beating and we might spare you!" One of them sneered only for Naruto spit at their feet with a look of cold, fury and hatred that made even Oonoki shiver remembering the look of coldness in the eyes of Madara Uchiha.

"You think i will go back to being the weapon of that dumbass Saru-baka! I don't care if you're a ninja i will fucking rip you apart with my barehands if i have to!" He snarled ferally as his eyes bleeded into red with a vertical slit and charged at them with Jonin-level speeds slicing open the throats of three retired genin, and dodged the strikes from the other shinobi with such keen focus it stunned Kurotsuchi and the others especially her little sisters Kiroitsuchi, Shiroitsuchi, and Shitsuchi seeing him take them on using only Taijutsu and Bukijutsu.

Naruto jumps on the head of one and snaps his neck with a twist before sending one reeling with a flying knee strike to the ear disorienting him and launched a flying back kick crushing the noses of two arrogant anbu only to get kicked back towards Oonoki with a grunt only to be caught by the old Tsuchikage and gave him a surprised look till it morphed into shock and happiness.

"Tsuchikage-sama." He coughed up a bit more blood feeling his wounds heal, only to see Shirotsuchi and Kiroutsuchi healing him with the Mystical Palm jutsu with worried looks on their faces which he smiled weakly. :T-thank you.." He breathed out feeling exhaustion slip into his voice and felt his eyes droop and fought to stay awake.

He used the last of his remaining chakra and pointed his palms toward the mob still moving forward and to their shock did a transparent cone appear in the center. "Burn In Hell assholes..." He said weakly and shouted. "Jinton: Genkai Hakurei No Jutsu!" The four anbu dodged the attack in mid-air and saw to their horror and anger did the ones caught in the cone that changed into a cube vanish in a white light and after it died down nothing was left.

Naruto let the jutsu deactivate, and fell limp in exhaustion in Kurotsuchi's arms getting worried gasps from her and the girls only to sigh in relief seeing he was just resting. Oonoki turned a cold eye toward the remaining anbu. "You Anbu dare attack my son-in-law after abusing him for holding the kyuubi back!" The old man roared in anger his chakra bursting free flaring his K.I. making the anbu shake slightly but, managed to bite out an insult. "He is nothing but, a monster meant to be turned into a weapon for Sandaime-sama and Konoha!" One of them shouted fanatically only to get his throat slit by a red-headed woman who spat on the corpse wearing a whirpool mask.

"No one does that to my soichi and lives!" The living anbu tried to aim for Naruto only for Oonoki and his TERRA anbu guards to appear in their path knocking them away.

"Kill them immdiately!" The anbu nodded and soon the demon hating anbu were slaughtered brutally and the old man decided to leave them to rot and floated toward Naruto's still frame which looked so tensed it made even the most paranoid ninja seem weak and frowned sadly.

"Did they gang up on him on his birthdays just for the hell of it!" Deidara growled with her sensei Garia wanting to blow up Konoha right now.

"Let's get him back to the village to rest, ANBU! I want Naruto guarded 24/7 get our best medics and healers to help him get rid of this malnutrition and heal his wounds and scars now go!" The anbu nodded and dashed down the road back to the village with the others following, though Kitsuchi and Garia traveled with Oonoki in the center. "Oonoki-sama, did you see what Naruto-chan did he used one of you Jinton jutsus!..." She breathed out quietly getting a proud smile seeing him use such a jutsu at a young age.

"I want our best experts and masters training him when he hits age 7 I will take him under my wing as an apprentice though i wonder what his main affinitys will be?" Uzu smiled under her mask.

"He has an affinity to every element and sub-element, I can feel it through his chakra Oonoki-sama..." Oonoki grinned a shit eating grin and started to cackle evilly.

"Oh, I can't wait to rub it in the face of Konoha what they lost, though I wonder how excited Orochimaru, Jiriya and Tsunade to teach him him in their arts and to see him?" The anbu snickered thinking of the legendary sannin fawning over the blond and black streaked gaki.

(2 days later)

Naruto groaned as he breathed into a life support machine that gave his lungs air to breath and moved his head around weakly sensing he wasn't in Konoha anymore and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank kami...that nightmare is gone..." He whispered lettings tears flow, not noticing the sad looks the anbu gave him while growling inwardly at the treatment of the Tsuchikage's son in law.

_'Noble my ass!' _They growled and saw the door open and in walked Uzu along with the Tsuchikage and his family and saw the girls looking at Naruto's prone form with shy looks hiding behind Kitsuchi who chuckled.

"I-it-its ok, I won't hurt you...I owe it to you for saving my life." He smiled warmly his eyes closed in pain making their faces darken with a pink tinge and walk toward him with a little nudging and sat around his bed and let tears drop at the scars on his arms and wrists that were almost non existent and rubbed them. "I almost committed suicide one time after being abused at 2 years old..." He said in an almost dead tone making their hearts break seeing how vulnerable he is and saw Uzu shaking with rage and was about to stomp towards Konoha and raze it to the ground.

"Uzu, stop he needs us to help him heal." Uzu nodded slowly and walked toward Naruto taking her mask off showing her tear streaked face and hugged him sobbing. "Soichi I'm so sorry i left you alone!" Naruto looked at her and hugged her tighter. "It's ok kaa-san, just let me hold you like this?" He asked getting a nod as mother and father hugged each other for the second time.

"Naruto." Naruto looked at Oonoki who smiled at him.

"So i hear I'm your son in law correct?" He raised an eyebrow with a teasing smirk and his eyes looking at the girls amused at their blushes and got a belly shaking laughter from Oonoki.

"Yes, my boy it seems you're already getting along with your fiances it seems." He indicated to Kurotsuchi, Deidara, Shitsuchi, Kiroitsuchi and Shiroitsuchi who blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, all of them are beautiful men that any guy would be lucky to have." They gained hearts in their eyes at his words and even Kushina felt like she was looking at a kami-forsaken prince charming while Oonoki snorted in amusement at his flirtatious tendencies

"Oonoki-oji-san, from Kaa-chan's observations I have access to every element and sub-element along with having the two strongest Doujutsus in existence means i will need training correct if i want to keep Konoha off our back?" He said all in one sentence making everyone stare at him getting an amused look.

"Are you related to a Nara?" Kushina asked raising an eyebrow getting a snort.

"If i did Shikaku's daughter would be having a brother sister complex." He snickered seeing the blushes on their faces well the girls had blushes.

"After you finish healing I will start your training but, both TERRA and the explosion corps will be training you to be the best, maybe you will take the hat from me one day!" Naruto grinned challengingly at the old man smirking.

"We will work on increasing your strength and speed, and endurance for Taijutsu and am i correct that you know the Kage Bunshin?" Uzu asked with a smirk getting a similar smirk and saw a cross shaped seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" The women blushed seeing 2500 copies of Naruto.

_'So many Soichi-kun's.'_ She thought pervertedly before snapping out of it.

"I want 500 to go with Uzu for the Kenjutsu styles in the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju scrolls, 500 with Garia and Kitsuchi for elemental manipulation and Ninjutsu, 500 go's with Salamander and Lizard for Taijutsu and Genjutsu, 500 with Dr. Gem and Dr. Mina for chakra control, poisons, medical jutsu and chakra manipulation and 500 for Weapons, Blacksmithing and hunting to it!" They nodded and vanished in bursts of speed.

Oonoki turned a menacing grin toward Naruto and the girls who paled and started to shake at the mad glint in his eye. "I will be drilling all of you into the ground with sub-element, and advanced Ninjutsu training prepare for hell." They screamed in fear as they vanished toward the training ground.

"Poor bastards..." Uzu muttered amusingly as she instructed the clones on the multiple Kenjutsu styles seeing them get the katas down with ease making her smile lovingly.

"Soichi-kun will be the strongest in the elemental nations..." She whispered

(6 months later)

After getting his abuse healed, Kurami modified his body to handle lots of power, speed, and strength allowing him to train more, while she trained him in her mindscape to control her power along with teaching him the deadly illusions of the Kitsune clan.

Naruto got to know his mother who was Uzu, Garia, Onoki, Deidara, Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi, Shitsuchi, Shirotsuchi and the others in Iwa who he began to see as his family and smiled more, even if he was still a cold, emotionless boy and got along with his fiances though, he had to threaten a few guys to leave them alone earning him lots of respect from the women and kunoichi.

In Taijutsu training he had learned many styles that required lots of speed, strength, stamina, reflexes, focus, and power to use like Madara's Dragon Interceptor style, Hashirama's Nature Fist both which used speed, counter attacks, and grapples along with pressing the offense on the enemy, the Storm Fist of the Uzumaki, the Senko No Ken of his father that used Taijutsu in combination with his Hiraishin Kunai which he could do to some degree and made sure to practice it alot and learned many other martial arts styles collected by his ancestors like Judo, Akido, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Wrestling, Tae-Kwan Do, boxing, Kempo, Capoiera, Brazilian Kung Fu, Elemental Fist, Wing Chun, Nanto Seiken, Hokuto Shinken, Taizan Tenroken, Jeet Kune Do, CQC along with the Surge Fist.

He made sure to put all his effort into learning all the Taijutsu styles since he wanted to be a Master of every ninja art like his lost clans and make Iwa proud of him and trained hard, and had an inhuman learning rate that beat Madara's by miles and soon learned how to combine them and went toe to toe with the villages best Taijutsu Specialists.

For Ninjutsu, he shocked everyone except Onoki and Kushina showing he had an affinity for every element even the sub-elements and was further shocked when he could bend the five basic ones like Ultimate Defenses and told them he experimented using his Elemental Fist and managed to create Ultimate Defenses that made him a tougher opponent.

Onoki and many Anbu from TERRA drilled him in Ninjutsu relentlessly increasing his knowledge on each element so he will know what weaknesses and advantages he can use to his advantages and learned how to do one handed seals and Sealless jutsu by constantly spamming clones to train in each elemental jutsus.

Genjutsu was something that shocked them except Naruto and Kurami, his Illusions and Genjutsus affected all 5 senses like his S-rank Genjutsu he created called Complete Hypnosis which allowed him to attack the 5 senses allowing him to make others see what he wants them to see, and only he can break it. He learned several other Genjutsu since he heard of Genjutsu specialists in Konoha and other countries most of his Genjutsu used either one handed seals, no seals, finger movement, and Eye Contact while his Sharingan Genjutsu's were more potent than Shisui Uchiha's.

His Kenjutsu shocked Kushina a lot, he picked up mistakes on the fly including improving the kata's to his preference and when they sparred she was shocked when he could use multiple swords like an Expert-level Anbu swordsman and kept even her a Kenjutsu Mistress on her toes for a whole day testing her stamina to the limits.

His chakra control was expected to be horrendous but, the medics were shocked when he displayed Low-Jonin level chakra control and mastered the Chakra Scalpel with such ease and improved it using elemental chakra and Kurami's youki with such precise control it would make even some Med-nin jealous though he didn't boast about it he remained humble he had heard of what arrogance did to many others.

He also created many poisons taking inspiration hearing about Sasoria Of The Red Sand and wanted to surpass her and started researching and mixing two poisons, and plants together and sometimes multiple creating many neurotoxins and poisons to make a Poison Master gawk and made sure to build a resistance to all poisons since he didn't want to rely on Kurami to flush them out which caused Deidara and the girls to go mother hen mode on him making sure he was alright even though he enjoyed the attention from them and the attraction.

He also developed his own chakra control exercises that used Pure Spiritual Energy, using the Hado energy which increased his chakra control to new levels along with his chakra and strength. He studied Fuuinjutsu with Kurami, Kushina and other Fuuinjutsu experts and absorbed the lessons like a sponge thanks to his superb writing and reflexes to create seals in just a second and that impressed his Kaa-san so much she recommend he graduate from the academy at 5 years old which Onoki agreed to since his granddaughters did the same.

His training was going along excellently, his stealth and hunting skills surprised even Kurami at how he was like in every sense a predator, he could smell and hear any sound and movement from miles away.

He also made lots of clones to master his father's Rasengan and succeeded in mastering it to the point where he could make it instantly, along with making several different versions of it and adding elemental affinitys to the A-rank jutsu though and could throw it using his near perfect chakra control using chakra strings as Iwa had alliances with Kumo, Taki, Suna, Oto and many other countries on good terms.

Today he was waiting for three important people to arrive though his grandfather said they will help further his training and was curious as to who they were and how his mother and several others knew them.

He wore black baggy pants, black sandals, he had a black training gi with black and white spiraling dragons on the back, under it was a crimson tight spandex top that strained against his wiry muscles, while his arms were covered with black medical tape, while his hands had fingerless black gloves with a metal plate showing his prowess in Taijutsu while having a set of prayer beads around his left hand and stood a bit taller than his previous height and had lost a lot of his babyfat with his eyes that were a reddish purple with a slit in the middle and his blond hair was died black with a white streaks in it being spiky, and untamed reaching past his shoulder blades and had a fringe covering one of his eyes along with the extended whisker marks giving him a feral, handsome look.

"Onoki-sama, who will be meeting with us?" Onoki smiled at the one he saw as his own son and had to admit his father would be proud and so would his ancestors.

"Onoki-sama! Naruto-sama's trainers have arrived!" One of the anbu kneeled getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto at hearing he will be having new trainers and the respect in his voice made him get an inkling as to who it was and raised a further shocked eyebrow feeling the three Kage level signatures.

His eyes widened when he saw Jiriya the Gama Sennin, Tsunade the Slug Sennin, and Orochimara the Hebi Sennin all looking beautiful as they were during the war and smiled at him with small blushes.

"So this is Naruto-kun, i see he inherited Minato-kun and his ancestors looks." Naruto felt a heat rise to his cheeks at the soft, seductive voice from Orochimara twirling a lock of black hair with her purple colored fingernailed hand her Oto outfit straining against her large GG-cup breasts and saw the other two were somewhat equal in size.

He bowed. "It's nice to meet you Orochimara-sama, Tsunade-sama, Jiriya-sama." They raised an eyebrow in a bit of surprise at the humble tone and tilted their heads and turned toward Onoki who was snickering. "Onoki tell us how is this young strong boy so humble?" The Gama Sennin asked curiosity in her voice and noticed Naruto scowl darkly making their eyebrows furrow.

_'Why do i feel like this has something to do with Konoha?' _They thought with dread.

Onoki frowned sadly at Naruto. "Naruto...was abused badly and neglected by Konoha." The three gasped in horror and saw the cold hatred for Konoha in his eyes and the lightning crackling around him and the thinned lips showing Naruto's ire.

"It's all your dumbass baka of a sensei's fault." He said coldly making all three Sannin flinch it was like being in the presence of Madara and his brother.

Naruto sighed and calmed down quietly not letting them see his emotionless mask break and hid his eyes from view looking over Iwagakure No Sato with far away look.

Orochimara looked at Naruto with a feeling of kinship and approached him slowly standing next to him observing the others below.

They stood beside each other for a few moments till Naruto decided to speak. "You know Orochimara-sensei you're not evil like those bastards in Konoha portray you to be and you're quite beautiful along with your teammates including your two apprentices hiding in the shadows." He smirked lightly at their blushes and stunned expressions.

"Shizune, Kabuta you can come out now." As Tsunade said that two beautiful women walked out one had grey hair and the other had Black hair both of them had blushes on their faces hearing his compliments.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Kabuta said cheerily wearing the standard Oto Jonin attire and the circle glasses gave her a very cute look.

"The glasses make you look very cute, Kabuta-sensei i was wondering why my shampoo went missing..." He trailed off seeing the blush on her face along with the shrewd looks sent at her by Shizune, Orochimara, Jiriya, and Tsunade along with Uzu.

_'She stole his shampoo.' _They thought with twitching eyebrows.

"Kabuta-chan is my personal medic, even though she's more sadistic than my former one in the care of my _sensei." _She growled with Naruto raising an eyebrow remembering a purple haired woman watching over him.

"So she's the one with the weak curse seal." She nodded with a sad look.

"I wasn't the one who put it on her, Mine gave them a seal that wold act like Senjutsu since i studied nature chakra for a quite some time and replicated its affects its just that the unfortunate ones couldn't handle the strain and those rumors about me experimenting was all fake it is called testing." She said tersely seeing the raised eyebrows.

"Am i guessing you three will be teaching me as well?" They nodded with smiles while Shizune and Kabuta nodded too.

"We will be helping you as well." He smiled at them.

A ninja burst into the room with sweat running down his face. "TSUCHIKAGE-SAMA! KONOHA HAS DEMANDED A REQUEST FOR A PEACE TREATY IN 3 YEARS TIME!" Naruto turned his head sharply at the courier ninja with a narrowed look.

"So they finally make their move..." Naruto began looking at the others who had serious looks on their faces.

"It's from that Saru-baka no doubt letting his title as Kami No Shinobi go to his head stupid arrogant asshole that title belongs to my ancestor!" Naruto sneered wanting to smash a bandits face in.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the glint in Naruto's eye as he turned toward the wall and dashed towards and punched it causing a crater the size of a house making everyone's eyes bulge at the sight. "Namikaze-sama damn! That was his lightest hit!" One of the anbu whistled making the three sannin's minds reboot.

_'Did they say lightest punch!' _They thought in bewilderment before they gained shocked looks hearing a cry of pain and saw a blank masked anbu shimmer into view on Naruto's fist and coughed up blood letting it seep through his mask. "D-danzo-sama..." He breathed out before going limp his heart bursting inside his chest.

Naruto snorted and let the body fall vanishing in blue flames and stared at the burning body with a frown. _'I guess, I'm desynthesized to the point I don't flinch from killing it seems?' _He thought quietly and saw the impressed looks of the others.

"It seems that old bastard and his teammate the War Hawk must think they're real clever." Orochimara snorted getting nods from the others.

"I suggest we begin your training immediately, i feel that air of potential and experience around you Naruto-kun and me and my teammates along with your family are determined to bring it out." She smiled sadistically getting a groan from Naruto knowing he was going to be pushed hard for the upcoming years.

(3 years later - Borden Between Hi No Kuni and Tsuchi No Kuni)

A black haired male with white streaks in his hair sat on a branch wearing the a customized Iwa Jonin style attire with the colors being only black and red and had both long sleeves covering his bandaged arms with anbu arm guards, and gloves. He stood at 5'3 having tan skin, extended whisker marks, spiky hair with chin length bangs that went past his neckline with the back tied into a ponytail wearing the Iwa Headband with the color scheme being black, reddish purple eyes with a fox slit in the middle and had a black fox mask on the side of his head covering one part of his face partially.

On his back he carried a black wooden weapon contraption on his back that had a trigger, a barrel, along with a circular metallic tube connected to the top with a target sign painted on the lens, at his hips were two black holsters carrying two black contraptions that held the same attachments as the one on his back except they looked like they were made for mid range and close range fighting.

Above the holsters were sheathed a pair of Wakizashi's and O-katana's showing he was a multiple Sword User and had two weapon pouches strapped to his legs one had shuriken in it the other had the kanji for Flash on it, he wore black ninja sandals and had a set of prayer beads on his left hand while his other gloved hand had rope tied around it.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, Elite Genin Of Iwagakure No Sato and the apprentice of the Sandaime Tsuchikage and a SSS-class threat in Ame, Konoha, and other enemies of Iwa along with being the apprentice of the Three Sannin though no one except Him and Iwa's higher-ups knew of it.

He had been through Iwa's Academy being taught by TERRA, the Explosion Corp, Onoki and the three Sannin and their apprentices. He became more battle hardened by years of training, battles and missions becoming one of the most powerful people alive at such a young age truly a impressive accomplishment.

In 3 years, he had learned much from many people including from his own kin, with Tsunade, Jiriya, and Orochimara he strived to learn from them and he did from the Toad Sage he learned Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu he never heard or seen before along with Espionage and Tracking of a spymaster.

Tsunade taught him alongside Shizune about Medicine, Poisons, chakra control, Mokuton Ninjutsu, Doton Ninjutsu, and Suiton Ninjutsu long with the healing arts of Iryoninjutsu along with undergoing Sage training alongside after learning everything from the Gama Clan, he had laughed his ass off at the expressions on their faces when he knocked Gamabunta flat on his ass.

Orochimara and Kabuta had taught him, the finer points of ninjutsu and arts of Juuinjutsu, though much to the shock of everyone he requested Orochimara to give him a curse seals and asked why he repled. "I want to make sure to protect Iwa and my family." His request was granted and spent time on mastering its usage and other forms, also he learned how to harness Nature Energy on his own while moving like his grandfather Hashirama.

For his Jinchuuriki chakra training, he had trained with the two of Iwa's containers and were named Roshia and Hania both possessed the 4 tailed Lava Monkey and the 5 tailed dolphin horse and were very adept in using its power and helped Naruto and on some occasion the Mizukage Yashira came by to help with her assistant Utakatia and her apprentice Hotaru along with Taki's Jinchuuriki who joined them after being chased by some men in black cloaks with red clouds on them and the other two jinchuuriki Queen B and Yugito along with Team Samui and Team B and got along with them very well at age 6 he had mastered 7 tails of Kurami's chakra

He also found himself a technological person, and a smith of different weapons when he saw a Gun on one of those shows on like Devil May, and Hellsing and Resident Evil and allowed him to replicate several weapons like that Cannon Victoria Seras had, two pairs of Glocks and a Magnum. 45 hidden in his vest holster.

He also replicated Bayonetta's Witch Time replacing it as Jikukanton (Time Release) and replicated the techniques of Super Janemba from DBZ and other ki techniques and mastered it very quickly since he fought at such insane speeds and could gladly say it won't lose since he is now the fastest person in the world and became the village's inventor creating many things that would boost their firepower, survival for several teams in the past years.

He had also gotten closer to the girls and along with several other girls from the different countries and villages.

His alias was known as the **Tsuchi No Chishio Kitsune **

Right now he was sitting on a branch at the camp with the others eating a stick of dango from his food scroll that was still full with other foods and healthy ones with an emotionless looks but, if looked closer you could see the spark of annoyance and irritation.

Reason, why?

He was requested by Onoki to accompany him, TERRA, Kurotsuchi, Deidara, Shirotsuchi, Shitsuchi, Akatsuchi, Kitsuchi, the Explosion Corp, and Fu towards Konoha for an international peace treaty which made Naruto very suspicious as that has not be done since the Shodaime Hokage's reign.

He tsked at having to be in that arrogant village filled with disgusting bigots again! If one of them even looks at him wrong heads will roll literally and placed the headphones of his Ipod that Iwa's civilian stores sold and had them with him the whole time, even on missions playing a song of his favorite game DOA5.

"Kitsune, we're almost near the gate act professional." Garia said softly getting a snort from Kitsune.

"Like i need to act professional around child coddling assholes like them." He said coldly making several shiver as it is known he can a ruthless person when pissed off.

"Musuko, calm down." Naruto grunted in confirmation and became quiet.

He looked up seeing the gates of Konohagakure No Sato and scowled darkly. "Home, _sweet home at last!" _He said sarcastically getting several looks of sympathy knowing his past here in the Leaf.

(North Konoha Gate)

Izumo looked around robotically like a guard and spotted the incoming Iwa guests and shivered in fear seeing the visage of the Blood Fox of Iwa walking beside the Sandaime Tsuchikage and saw him narrow his eyes at them causing a feeling of death to surround the two Chunin Guards.

Onoki said. "We are here for the international peace treaty meeting." He said in a polite tone befitting of a Kage and got nods as a a squad of anbu dropped down.

"Tsuchikage-sama we are going to have to ask that you hand over your weapons?" A silver haired anbu said lazily only to get a large spike of K.I. that froze everyone in the village and saw it come from Kitsune.

"If you think I am stupid enough to leave my weapons, then you are stupider than you look Copy Ninja!" He said in a deadly voice that made many tense while the Inu masked anbu narrowed his eyes sensing the massive chakra levels in the one before him.

"You look very familiar Kitsune, to a certain blond this village had." He said cryptically getting a snort.

"Right, Naruto Uzumaki the very same you bigots left alone to suffer!" He sneered making them stiffen at him knowing that and walked past them with the others.

"I don't have time to waste on idiot child abusers like you let's get this over with Onoki-sensei." Onoki nodded before they headed toward the Hokage Tower leaving some worried Konoha shinobi who shunshined to the Tower to tell the Sandaime.

(Hokage Tower)

"Is the Tsuchikage here, yet Gaia?" Yu the Yondaime Kazekage asked getting a smile and a nod from Gaia who wore the attire of a Suna Chunin with a large gourd on her back, ever since meeting Naruto-kun she lost her homicidal attitude and became kinder and more social ridding the fears of her being a demon in the village.

"We're here already Gaia-chan." Her eyes lit up with joy and hugged her husband who smiled warmly.

"Miss me already Gaia-hime, Pakura-hime, Temari-chan?" He got three smiles and nods and smiled at Yashira who was wearing her Mizukage robes with Zabuza, Aoi, Utakatia, Hotaru, and Mei Terumi who were smiling at Naruto.

"Hey kid how's the village?" Zabuza smiled fondly at his surrogate nephew who smiled back.

"Good, good just been designing seals around the village walls that will stop any others from spying on us no offense to you Yashira-hime." She waved it off.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto grinned seeing his surrogate uncle A entering with his little sister QUeen B, Yugito, Darui, C, Team Samui, Mabui and her twin Yamui smiling at him.

He bumped fists with the Yondaime Raikage. "How's it going I've been looking to have a spar with you Uncle A, B-hime and the team." He grinned ferally getting amused snorts from Uzu and Hania.

"Naruto-kun loves to test himself doesn't he?" She shrugged with a shameless grin.

"It's in our blood as shinobi to fight, Hania-chan." Hania nodded and conversed with the others.

"Don't you guys think this is a bit suspicious?" Naruto asked seriously with the others narrowing their eyes coming to the same conclusion.

"The last international peace treaty was during the Shodaime's reign wasn't it, something doesn't add up about that old monkey requesting all of us?" Aoi said looking around the room carefully.

Naruto's nose twitched smelling dango and red bean soup along with Orochimara's snake scent and blood. "Someone is spying on us, come out Mitarashi." He spoke towards the shadows and saw Anko Mitarashi walking out with a frown.

"What are you doing here, Blood Kitsune?" Naruto smirked smelling the arousal and apprehension in her voice.

"Call out the other Jonin and the Inu masked closet pervert to come out and I might tell you." He said cooly seeing several shocked chakra signatures and saw other Konoha Jonin and one anbu come out into view.

"Are you really that bold to try and spy on several Kage-level shinobi in this room?" He raised an eyebrow in question making them frown.

"We would have thought we could get some info on a missing person from our village." Inu spoke lazily only getting raised eyebrows from everyone else.

"And why would we know about it?" Kitsune said slyly making those who heard it except the Konoha jonin smirk in amusement.

"Because we heard from one anbu years ago a blond haired boy with black streaks killed a mob with some shinobi and anbu along with a few retired Genin." Kurenai said looking at Naruto closely.

"Do i look like I am blond Hatake?" He said in a slow way as if dumbing it down for him getting a glare from Kakashi under his mask.

"I suggest you get your eyes away from my grandson and apprentice before I turn you to dust boy." Onoki spoke coldly glaring at Kakashi to attack causing others to tense.

"Onoki-sensei, don't worry about him, there's no point in wasting our breath on a pathetic excuse of a shinobi who is late to everything it's a wonder none of this village's shinobi have died from his antics." He said looking at Kakashi with a look of disdain at his father's former student.

He would be rolling in his grave!

"That is enough!" Everyone turned except Naruto and his group to see the Sandaime Hokage walk in with his own anbu guards along with Koharu, Danzo, Homura and the council making the other kages narrow their eyes at this wondering what this old man was playing at.

Naruto decided to use his Force powers to read this old mans mind and narrowed his eyes. _'One of these villages must have Naruto, he needs to be brought back to the village and accept his role as this village's saviour it is for the greater good.' _ Naruto sneered at the pathetic old man.

'Kurami-chan, Saiken-chan, Isobu-hime, Gokia-chan, Kokuo-chan, Gyuri-hime, Shunka-hime, Chomei-chan, Mataabi-chan when the time comes I will raze this village to the ground if he dares to try and bring me back to this hellhole." He said mentally getting equal nods from the bijuu.

**"I think he knows already Naruto-kun." **Chomei said grimly with Naruto making a mental note to stay on his guard.

"I am glad to see everyone here now we can get started." He began giving Naruto a discreet glance and a hidden handsign to his anbu that only Naruto noticed along with the others.

"Sensei, may i be excused I have training to do?" He asked respectfully getting a smile and a nod from Onoki.

"Go ahead and don't cause any trouble." Naruto nodded and headed toward the door and saw Anko looking at him.

"Mitarashi do not follow me, I don't want anyone disturbing my training especially those hidden anbu." He said coldly and closed the door shut vanishing through the window.

Everyone stared at the closed door. "I would head my apprentices words since he is known to dislike having his training disturbed." He smirked nastily while he saw Kurenai and certain women narrowing their eyes at him.

"Why is a child like him doing being a shinobi when he should be enjoying his childhood!" Kurenai said venomously only for Uzu to blast her with K.I.

"I suggest you watch that tone of yours Yuhi! You assholes are hypocrites since the little bitch Inu here graduated when he was a child so watch who you speak to." She said her mask on the side of her face her glowing Violet eyes glaring at her.

"I agree with Kurenai, Onoki." Sarutobi said sternly getting a snort from Onoki.

"Says the one who coddles those wanting to be ninja." That got glares from Konoha making the other villages chuckle

Iwa 1, Konoha 0 assholes

* * *

-stay tuned for the next episode-


End file.
